Makes You Wonder
by Standoutline
Summary: PruAus. Hungary tries to get Austria to admit his feelings about a certian albino during a break at a World Meeting. And well, forces him to wonder... Just why is the Prussian so...rude? Based off of "She's so Mean", by Matchbox Twenty. (The "she" in the song being Prussia!)


**Hiya, all! :D**

**This is based off of the song, "She's So Mean" by Matchbox Twenty, and I own neither it, nor Hetalia.**

**Enjoy~.**

Austria was peacefully taking his fifteen minute break between the meetings, and very contentedly eating his meal.

However…Hungary had different plans. Beginning her mission, she propped herself on the table beside the Austrian, and sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Hm?" The man swallowed and dabbed his lip with his napkin before opening his mouth to speak, "Are you alright?"

Hungary glared across the room right away, huffing, but smiling inwardly at her acting skills. "It's _him_."

"Him?" Austria looked in the direction, only to find _three_ possible suspects. He almost laughed. "Which _one_?"

"…The one that gets what he wants _all the time_...!" Austria tried to prompt her on, "Because he's oh so 'awesome' and whatnot!"

The man nodded, suspicions confirmed. Why hadn't he guessed the Prussian in the first place?

"But for someone so 'amazing', he's a hot mess, wouldn't you say?"

The combination of his thoughts of Prussia and "hot" didn't mix too well.

"He's not _hot_ anything!"

"And it makes you so blind to anything!"

"His stupidity, or…?"

She smirked deviously. "But…_you_ don't mind."

The Austrian flushed and looked back at his food, "I haven't the _slightest_ idea what you're insinuating."

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. You like the, 'uptown', 'get around', 'anything-goes', type, don't you?"

His eyes widened even further, "On a lady, _maybe_! But not o-on, on _him_!"

Hungary did an amazing, half-scoff, half-laugh, "You don't _like_ women."

How could he? They had known one another for a long time, and Hungary had a sort of…sixth sense for such things. …Plus, being married for years and him not attempting _anything_ in bed was sort of a tip.

His blush, which had almost gone from earlier thoughts, now deepened.

"I do not…!"

"You like more…_hardcore_ people… More…manly, wouldn't you say~?"

He quickly stood and gathered all of his meal together, "No! I would have to say no! Now if you'll excuse me…!"

She pushed him back into his seat.

"He takes you to clubs."

"But then he leaves with his friends-"

"But he stays late!"

Another scoff. "Not for me," he couldn't help the slight sadness in his tone, "but because 'the fun never ends'…" That being a direct quote from the hundreds of excursions led by his less-than-friend, more-than-acquaintance.

"All of his cloths are on your floor…!"

"Yes, and _all of my records are scratched!_ Hungary, I don't like someone that-!"

"He's a one way ticket, because you can't go back!"

Another blush adorned the dark-haired male. "I don't have anything to go back _from_."

"But you want him."

"I do _not_..."

She smirked, "But you've got to wonder…why he's so mean to you."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to will his blush away. "Maybe because _Prussia does not like me_!"

"Then why won't he let you go?"

Silence.

There was silence on both parties while Austria pondered.

"…He's rude to me."

"Like a little boy to a little girl… Remember how Holy Rome was to Italy at first? He scared the daylights out of him!"

"Hungary, they're both boys."

"So are you and him!"

More silence.

"…Why don't you let _him_ go?"

The answer that followed her smirk-filled question was a tad unexpected, "Do I have a choice?"

After a moment of shock, she recovered with a soft smile, "No…you really don't. Not if you like him like he likes you."

"He doesn't-!"

"And pardon my French*, but you better 'get your shit together' before these thoughts bring you down!"

Austria's face highlighted a pink hue yet again, but this time at her words, and not thoughts of…_him_.

…Speaking of thoughts of _him_… Austria's eyes wandered to the man across the room, noticing how the light seemed to bend around him. He smirked and laughed (that damned laugh…how dare something so mundane give him butterflies every time he hears it!) at what appeared to be Spain's expense. He couldn't help but wonder…

He shook his head, getting those thoughts _far_ away from his mind. He was so focused on _not thinking about that idiot_, that he almost didn't notice Hungary had started speaking again.

"...He has…a wicked sense of humor." She, also, appeared to be looking over, but instead of being focused on the Prussian's looks, the lighter-haired woman was focused on the 'joke' between the other three.

"I can't believe the things he says…"

"Maybe it's attributed to whatever he has in the morning."

The answer was automatic. "Picardie…until it goes to his head." The smile, too, was automatic. And from both parties this time.

Hungary gave a sad smile to the man, seeing the slowly forming realization coming to his eyes.

"I bet all he wants is to hold you~"

"Oh, dear _God above_, drop this…!"

"And you want him to, too, don't you. Because he makes you _crazy_."

"Yes, crazy would be accurate…"

"Like a knife in your back. But then he'll call you 'baby'~."

"The only thing he calls me is-!"

"It's the same as calling you his 'love'!"

"No it is not…! Maybe _you've_ gone crazy…!"

She smiled, now with more vigor, "He already goes on dates with you!"

"I take him to clubs –which, might I add, he _forces me to go_– and then leaves with his friends! We've gone over this…!"

"…He's only scratched the records you don't like."

"O-on purpose…!"

"You still want him."

"He's rude!"

"Then why don't you let him go!"

"You-you know I can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't kno-"

"Yes you do!"

Austria flushed, "Because I have a crush on him!", and stood up quickly, with the intent to leave before he noticed the complete and utter silence.

But now, not just the two of them, but the whole room.

If he wasn't blushing so very hard, he would've turned white.

And who else but Prussia would run over at the idea of new gossip?

Just like a snake, he came up right behind the male before striking.

"Who does my little Specs have a crush on now~?"

The slap was instantaneous, and would probably leave a mark on Prussia's white skin for weeks.

"You are a jerk!"

And with that, Austria fled the room, not forgetting to take his trash.

After the meeting, while everyone had deserted (and Austria had never returned), the Prussian ran right up to Hungary, trying not to look desperate for information.

"…So, who's Roddy's new lover?"

She continued packing her folder, "Hm, if I said it wasn't you, would you get jealous~?"

He deadpanned. "Jealous someone else would be taking what's mine? No, what _ever_ gave you that idea? Now, seriously, is it me?"

She smirked, "Hmm~…I don't _quite_ remember…"

"Damn it, woman!"

**:) Yaaay~! Quick PruAus one-shot complete~! O-oh, and sorry there's been no new stories from me as of late… School is really taking a lot out of me! ^^"**

**Ahem.**

**So thank you for reading, and hopefully enjoying! I know I had fun writing it~!**

**Again, the song is "She's So Mean" by Matchbox Twenty. Check it out, and tell me if I have done it justice! xD**


End file.
